There are many devices on the market that secure a topper to a bed of a pickup truck. One such device is a simple "C" clamp. The "C" clamp is clamped onto the lower edges of the topper and the upper side rails of the pickup bed. Not only is this method unsecure as constant movement and friction of the topper against the rails loosen the tightening of the "C" clamp, but scratching occurs with the movement of the "C" clamp as it becomes unsecured. Another method of securement is to drill holes through the lower edge of the topper and the upper edge of the side rails for securement by bolts or the like. Not only is this unsightly if one wants to remove the topper, but the drilling of holes would increase the risk of rust forming in the drilled holes. Another method of securement is a permanent type, such as gluing or welding the topper in place. This method is not suitable if one wants to remove the topper for any reason.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved clamp for securing a topper unit to the side rails of a pickup truck.